


The Spider and The Moth

by toasterthief



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterthief/pseuds/toasterthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska hasn't always been the greatest friend, maybe she would've been better or more than a friend if that damned Lalonde sashayed her way in both Kanaya's and Vriska's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say it ain't so

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]--

AG: What do you want fussyface????????  
GA: I Forgive You  
AG: I never said im sorry.  
GA: I Didnt Say You Need To  
AG: I never said i care.  
GA: I Didnt Say You Do  
AG: I never said i love you.  
GA: I Didnt Say Thats True  
AG: I never held you close to me.  
GA: I Didnt Say You Have To  
AG: I never asked for your hand as mine.  
GA: I Kept To Myself I Loved You  
AG: I always thought you h8ed me after what i did.  
GA: For A While I Did What Was I To Do  
AG: But after all that, why forgive me????????  
GA: Because Thats What Bestfriends Do

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]--

You stare at your screen and you cant beleive what was said. What? You're still friends? She forgives you after what happened with Rose? Is it true? You sigh and sit back in your chair, "This is bullshit." you state simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic to be posted on ao3 so...heh


	2. Chapter two: What happened with Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO YEARS BEFORE: WHAT WENT DOWN WITH KANAYA AND ROSE

"I cant fucking believe you're taking that albino bitches side!" You motion to the Lalonde hiding behind you're supposed bestfriend Kanaya Maryam, "She's trouble and you know it! I've known you longer and you choose the whore?!" you scream louder at Kanaya, trying to get closer but your sister Aranea and her girlfriend Meenah are holding you back, you thrash violently to try and get free but nothing works.  
"She is NOT a whore Vriska!" Kanaya yells back, past her breaking point with you. There's tears glistening her eyes and you know she's about to cry. You're surprised that she hasnt already. Rose just has the smug ass look on her face as if this was her plan the entire time, you just want to smack that face off if it was possible you would do it.  
"Quit lying! Rose told me what happened between you two." Oh does she mean the part where Rose started flirting with you when Kanaya wasn't around and she fucking kissed you? Then you shoved her back and told her to 'Fuck Off'? That part?  
"She came onto ME, fussyface!!" you scream back, but Kanaya doesn't listen. Aranea said she believed you and Meenah too, and here they are holding you back from doing something you'll regret later on. "I did NOT Kanaya, please you have to believe me!" Rose begs Kanaya. Kanaya turns to Rose and hugs her saying, "I know i believe you. I suppose it runs in the Serket family line; to lie." Rose fake sniffles while smirking at you. "Let me go, guys!" you shout to your sister and Meenah. "Clam down, Serket and we might!" Meenah growls in your ear, "Okay OKAY! I'm calm! I'm CALM DAMMIT." you stop thrashing around. Rose and Kanaya seperate and you clench your fists as your captors let you go.  
"I'd slap you, but i dont want to get slut on my hand." you spit out at Rose and Kanaya before turning on your heel and walking away. Aranea and Meenah follow suit.


End file.
